1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for thermal dissipation. More particularly, the present invention relates to the integrated apparatus for thermal dissipation simultaneously for both the display chip and memory chip on a display card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inside a computer system, the display card plays a vital role as the interface between the computer and the user because many important information and functions require the need of the display card and screen to greatly enhance its performance to help user solve his/her problem. From the early stage of monochrome display cards to nowadays 3D graphics accelerated display cards, the development for faster and more powerful display cards is a result of the critical demand from computer users. Looking back at the development of display cards, as computer functions become more powerful display cards have been accordingly developed from plain text display to graphic display. Moreover display has been developed from monochrome (black and white) to color and now multi-color 3D display to satisfy the user""s visual experience. Due to the development of display technology, different interfaces have been introduced since the beginning from ISA bus (Industry Standard Architecture bus), VESA Local Bus (Video Electronic Standard Association bus), PCI bus (Peripheral Component Interconnect bus), to the latest AGP bus (Advanced/Accelerated Graphics Port bus). By the development of the above interfaces, the problem of data flow bottleneck at the interface can be solved and large amount of data can be transferred.
However, when display cards increase their work load associating with more memory device to process heavy data calculations for rendering complex graphics, the display chip and memory chip generate a significant amount of heat, which very possibly affect the performance of the entire system due to over-high temperature. For improving thermal dissipation of the display chip, memory chips, and other electronic components, conventions used various heat sinks devices located on the heat generating components. These heat sinks are usually made of high thermal conductive material so the heat can diffuse transversely to improve thermal dissipation. The selection of material for the heat sink on the properties of thermal conductivity and thermal expansion, the glue, the adhesive strength of the glue, and the characteristics of thermal diffusion direction have to be considered. From the diffusion of the heat generating components to finally the convection off the fins, the thermal resistance in the path has to be carefully calculated in order to design the most suitable thermal dissipation method. Especially in high thermal intensity devices, the adhesive method will greatly affect thermal dissipation due to the thermal coefficient of the glue.
Conventional apparatus for thermal dissipation used in display card is a combination of two heat sinks: one for the display chip and one for memory chip. In FIG. 1, this assembled apparatus for thermal dissipation includes a main heat sink 200, a second heat sink 300, and a fan 400. The main heat sink 200 is used to carry away the heat generated from the display chip 110 and is secured directly on the display chip 110 either by a screw or a buckling structure (not shown) onto the display card 100. The second heat sink 300 is used to carry away the heat generated by the memory chip 120. The fan 400 is located in the center of the main heat sink 200 and its wind carries away the surface heat of the heat sink, which improves thermal dissipation.
The second heat sink 300 does not have any buckling structure so it has to be glued on the memory chip 120 by thermal conductive epoxy. The thermal conductive epoxy requires a long time for curing and moreover the second heat sink 300 needs to be installed before the main heat sink 200 is assembled, therefore this assembled apparatus for thermal dissipation requires tedious procedures that waste time and labor. Furthermore, because the display card 100 has board bending issues, the thickness of the thermal conductive epoxy might not be enough for some part of the second heat sink 300 and causing the second heat sink 300 to detach due to vibration during transportation. Moreover there is no fin on the second heat sink 300 so overall surface area is small and yet it is not connected to the main heat sink 200 so thermal dissipation is poor. Further still, the fins 210 on the main heat sink 200 are perpendicular providing a comparatively small surface area for thermal dissipation so it also affects thermal dissipation.
In the above description, the conventional heat sinks are not easily assembled and are easily detached. Furthermore, the performance of thermal dissipation of this assembled apparatus for thermal dissipation of display and memory devices is comparatively worse.
This invention provides an integrated apparatus for thermal dissipation suitable for thermal dissipation of the display chip and the memory chip on a display card by integrating the different heat sinks found in conventions to improve thermal dissipation and reduce labor time. Moreover, a board hook is added to prevent detachment due to vibration.
According to the objective, this invention provides an integrated apparatus for thermal dissipation suitable for thermal dissipation of the display chip and the memory chip on a display card. The integrated apparatus for thermal dissipation comprises a baseboard, a set of first fins, a set of second fins, a board hook, and a fan. The baseboard contains a first side and an opposite second side. The set of first and the set of second fins are located on the first side in which the set of first fins is perpendicular to the first side and the set of second forms an angle other than 90 degrees with the first side. The second side is in contact with both the display chip and the memory chip. Furthermore, a board hook is located on one side of baseboard that clamps on the edge of the display card. A fan is located on the first side between the sets of first and second fins.
According to the objective, the integration of the display chip and memory chip heat sink, by having one unit replacing the assembled unit, can improve the inconvenience of assembly and thermal dissipation.
According to the objective, the set of second fins has a slant design, which increases surface area for thermal dissipation for improving thermal dissipation.
According to the objective, a board hook is added onto one side of the heat sink to attach the display card""s PCB board for reducing the gap between the heat generating component (display card and memory card) and the heat sink. Moreover the board hook prevents bad contact between the heat generating components and heat sink due to bending of the display card""s PCB board. Furthermore, the board hook eliminates the thermal conducting epoxy adhesive method for preventing detachment due to vibration and lessening labor time on the installation of the heat sink.
According to the objective, the board hook has a slanted edge for simplifying the worker""s installation and preventing the separation of the heat sink and the PCB board of the display card.
According to the objective, the active type fan is located in the center of the heat sink to carry away the surface heat of the heat sink to improve thermal dissipation.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.